FF:U After Chaos
by Final Summon
Summary: You know Lisa and the Hayakawa's survive the showdown with Chaos, but what next? Can they ever return home? Will Kaze and Makenshi return and if so will they ever see them again? And what dangers lie ahead?..LXK
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Final Fantasy: Unlimited! If I did This fanfic most likely wouldn't exist. Unless I created a sequel that- Okay! No sequel because I just don't own it, but I think it would be pretty cool if there was a sequel, like an anime of Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Spiral, that would be soooooooo cool!

Okay, so unlike Plan B, this story is going to be completely serious, not half serious and half strange and crazy.

Prologue

Just a few moments ago, a great explosion hit, as the two known as the Black Wind and the White Cloud succussed in finally putting an end to Chaos, avenging their loved ones, and finishing the war between themselves. As both disappeared for the second time in their lifetimes, they both silently vowed to finally end their once thought to be inevitable war against each other.

In the wreckage of the floating isle, the survivors lay. Ai, Yu, Mary, Joe and Lisa. Mary held protectively onto her daughter, and Joe held his arm over their son. Below the newly reunited family, Lisa felt numb, she wondered if she was in any way physically hurt. She was still in major shock from the events, so many lives had been sacrificed, yet she was still alive.

The twins were back in their parents arms, but she lay alone with only a silver earring with a red stone inches from her hand. Kaze's earring. Lisa knew it wasn't there by coincidence, nothing was that coincidental. She wondered how different it would be if he and the others hadn't died.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and still, she lay motionless. So close to the others, yet so alone. There was the sound of wings cutting through the air, and a machine could be heard soaring nearer. Lisa wrapped her hand tightly around the earring, feeling its points dig into her palm, the feeling in her body was coming back.

She heard Chobi, as he landed, and Yu as he laughed in delight that his friend was alive, but still, didn't want to move, she held more tightly onto the earring, she didn't want to ever let it go, just as if it were Kaze himself.

The machine landed somewhere nearby, Lisa was becoming more aware of her surroundings. If Chobi had made it through Chaos's attack on Jane, then the Comodeen must have too. They were coming to rescue them.

Miles, Knave, Cid, and various members of the Comodeen that had survived, found them and first carried the twins back to the airship, Silvia. Next Lisa heard as Knave introduce himself, and direct Mary and Joe to the airship.

Moments after, they had left, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, her eyes opened abruptly, and she found herself staring up at Miles, who was smiling softly at her.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here, do you know if anyone else made it?"

Lisa shook her head, which gave her a headache, she must have taken a hard fall. Only now that Miles lifted her to her feet could she feel the aches ands pains serge throughout her body.

Finally getting back to Silvia, Lisa heard applauds and cheering of the whole Comodeen, it sounded like there was going to be a celebration, but she was in no mood for one at all. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep, forget everything that had happened.

"Could I rest?"

She asked Miles, who was probably the only thing stopping her from collapsing into a heap on the floor at that moment. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Sure, that's a good idea. By the looks of things you guys have been through a lot."

Miles answered her. Her voice sounded almost cheerful, like everyone else on the airship. Lisa had no idea how anyone cold be so happy at a time like this, didn't they understand what had just happened?

As Miles lugged her from the loud main room of Silvia, she saw Ai and Yu with their parents, they looked so happy, she guessed that was understandable though, they were finally all together and there was no threat to Wonderland anymore. It seemed like the deaths of everyone had hurt her the most, but the thing that truly amazed her was that no one even seemed fazed by the deaths of Moogle, Lou, Makenshi and Kaze.

Entering a room, Miles sat Lisa down on the bed in the middle, then sat beside her.

"This can be your room for the duration of the trip. We decided to go back to the base, then you and the Hayakawa's can decide where you want to go from there." she was suddenly silent. like she wanted to say something but couldn't "You should get some rest."

She then stood up, and walked out, sliding the door closed behind her. As soon as it closed, all the noise from the main bridge was blocked out. Lisa was thankful. She leaned back to the soft pillow, closing her eyes. Her mind began to drift, as she thought back to when the journey through Wonderland had began.

All up until she remembered meeting Kaze. She felt a pain in her throat, and suddenly let out an uncontrollable sob, her eyes stung with hot tears that began to cascade down her pale cheeks. She was so tried on the inside and out, mentally and physically. After a while, she cried herself to sleep.

Within a few hours, Silvia had made it back to the Comodeen's base. Miles came back into Lisa's room to inform her they had arrived, she found her, with her knees curled up to her chest, and tear stained cheeks.

"Lisa.." she whispered, Lisa didn't stir at all "Lisa?" her whisper became louder "We're here, you can come out when your ready."

Miles then left the dark, silent room.

Out at the base, Knave and the Hayakawa's stood around Cid, who was rummaging through tools and pieces of machines.

"So, is there a way back to their world Cid?"

Knave asked with impatience. Cid kept digging through the metal, shaking his head

"I can build a new Subway Train.." He turned away "But it could never replace my dear Elizabeth..." turning back to face them he continued "Bt to travel from world to world we nee a piece of Omega, which we unfortunately, don't have"

Yu suddenly gasped, and turned to Ai.

"Sis, what about the crystal of Clear? We could use that, then we can go home!"

Ai looked infuriated, she scowled, looking like she was about to explode.

"WHAT! No way am I giving up Clear, just to make some stupid train!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. Joe kneeled down beside her, resting his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"But Ai, if you don't do it we can't get back home. You want to go back don't you?"

Her expression softened a bit, as she grabbed Poshiepocket from her side.

"Poshiepocket, I want Clear." She said, with a sigh. Poshiepocket grinned and spat the glistening purple pointed crystal into her open hand. She then handed it to Cid. "This had better work!" she muttered.

"Don't worry, good old Cid here can make anything!"

Knave told them proudly.


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own FF:U, but I do own FF:U AC (After Chaos)! Yay I own something! I feel special!

Thanks silveroasis1! You were my first reviewer, you even reviewed before Natalie and Laura!

Okay, now on with chapter 1!

Pieces of crumbling gravel rolled away, as a cloaked figure of a man lifted himself from the debris. Dust was still settling around him, and his vision was hazy. He couldn't see any signs of life up until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Black Wind.."

He turned swiftly to see Makenshi only metres away. He readied himself to grab his shotgun, his left hand only inches away. At this action Makenshi shielded himself, waiting for the rain of bullets. It never came. Both became confused at the unexpected truce and eventually let their guards down.

"Why won't you attack?" Makenshi asked calmly. There came no answer, as expected. Kaze turned to walk away, but froze at his voice. "I'm not letting you leave without an answer."

Kaze turned his head, looking back on the Swordsman.

"...There is no reason to fight anymore. It has ended."

he answered in his usual unemotional voice. Then, without another word he turned, walking swiftly away.

"Is it true, you've found something more to live for?.."

Makenshi whispered after him, as he walked further into the distance, soon disappearing in the dust.

"Kukuruyu"

a sudden soft voice came from behind him. He turned to face a doll-like figure, only three feet tall, floating at around the hight of his shoulders. He smiled softly.

"Crux. You survived." Crux seemed to look more lifelike now "Thank you... for helping me earlier."

He walked over to her, pulling her into a friendly embrace, something she had never felt before. She had only been created for the purpose of watching Kaze, Lisa and the twins, nothing else. Then why was he showing compassion towards her? She was nothing but a mindless doll, but then why was she having these thoughts? Why was she having thoughts at all?

"I have a favour to ask of you Crux"

Lisa sat silently on a wooden crate, watching Comodeen members training. For what exactly, she had no clue. Wonderland was safe now, wasn't it?

"I guess your wondering why we still train, now that there is no need." Knave said, approaching her "You can never know what may lurk around the corner, you have to always be ready for these things." he told her.

"I guess your right... If only we did know, then perhaps not as much would be lost.."

she murmured, staring down at her hands, hiding the earring. She had barely let it go since they had been rescued four days ago.

"You should go see how Cid is coming along with the new Subway train. I think Ai and Yu are there, and you look like you need something to take your mind off what's happened."

Knave suggested, before walking away.

Lisa just nodded, then stood up and made her way to the huge room where Cid was beginning to build the new train.

Upon arriving, she was greeted by Ai, yelling across the huge warehouse-like room.

"LISA! OVER HERE!"

she yelled, waving her arms in the air.

She made her way over to where the twins were standing, and smiled. She knew it was fake, and also knew it was a deception, but sometimes she had to hide what she was truly feeling for the sake of those around her.

"Hi guys."

she greeted the twins. They both grinned happily back at her.

"The new train is coming along really well." Yu exclaimed, looking towards Cid. "Cid says it should only take a few weeks if he has all the right parts."

At that moment, Cid looked up from his work "That's because I'm only building this to be small, if I work non-stop and get the engine stable and the Omega crystal intact, then all I have to build will be the body and you'll be on your way home! Luckily, I've already got the perfect parts for interior, so you'll have a safe, comfortable ride!"

"Wow, your really working hard on this, aren't you?"

Lisa smiled, Cid gave her a friendly nod, before turning back to work.

Kaze walked through the empty landscape. Reaching a cliff, he looked out to see what appeared to be a forest, although scanning the area below he quickly saw it had been destroyed by a rain of explosions of some sort. In the very middle of the annihilated forest, was an area of earth, completely destroyed. There were cracks in the ground, and stray blue bubbles floating everywhere. Flying Water.

"You do remember, don't you?"

A voice from behind him asked

"Why are you following me?"

Kaze knew who it was, he didn't have to turn around.

"Your looking for some one, aren't you?" Makenshi asked, knowing Kaze wouldn't reply, but still, he waited so he could prove his point. "If you don't answer me...then what do you plan to do when you find them?"

Kaze ignored him. Turning, he began to walk alongside the cliff. In truth, he had no idea at all what he was going to do, but he was determined to find the ones he had journeyed with.

Makenshi didn't make any attempt to follow him, instead he called after him.

"Crux is searching for them if you-"

"I don't need your help!"

Kaze stated forcefully, as he walked away yet again.

The days passed by slowly for Lisa, involving nothing to do but wait for the new train to be built. Those days turned to weeks, leaving her to reflect on her time in Wonderland, and how her life had changed. Once it had seemed for the better. The twins had seemed well on their way to finding their lost parents, and she was there to help them, therefore completing her mission. But that wasn't the only thing... Kaze. She had felt like she had been getting through to him, and also felt growing feelings for him.

Those feelings where still there- feelings of love. But now they had been eclipsed by deep depression and loneliness.

She tried to smile- to put on a brave face, so the others wouldn't worry about her, but they saw through her weary mask, right into her pained soul. She wondered; was she really that easy to read?

One evening, Lisa sat with the Hayakawa's, eating dinner: Mashed potatoes. The same as every night. When suddenly Cid came speeding joyfully into the room.

"I've done it!" he cried happily "The train is complete!"

At once, everyone in the room rushed to see the new invention.

It was much like the old train. It had had a narrow front, where cylinder-like golden pipes lead from, going down to the first passenger carriage. Instead of an strange eyeball on the side, it had two circular windows. It had another gold pipe running out the back from underneath the train. The front of the first carriage was sharp and pointed, sloping down to the ground, and above it, was a purple drill. It was held up by nothing but small metal wheels.

"I call her Naomi!"

Cid exclaimed proudly.

"It's... really amazing.."

Lisa whispered, while the Hayakawa's stood in awe.

"You did a good job!" Knave patted Cid on the back. "Let hope it get them home in the morning!'

As Cid discussed the benefits of 'Naomi' the new train, in the shadows of the huge room, Crux hid, listening.

There's chapter one, hope it didn't disappoint! I'm considering some suggestions now, for what people would perhaps like to see in the story, but there are things I won't change. So, if ya have any ideas you can say in a review, or whatever. And no Natalie or Laura you know this isn't gonna be a LisaxMakenshi fic, so don't!


	3. Home at last

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own FF:U, and I was thinking about it, I might not own the main story line for FFU:AC because from what I've read, and shaped the fanfic around, is the story of FFU:After Spiral. But, I think I do officially own this fanfic... I think...

****

Chapter 2:

Home at last.

It was a great morning for Mary and Joe Hayakawa this morning. In some ways, for Lisa Pacifist too. It was finally time to leave all the bad memories behind, but in Lisa's case, the good ones as well.

For Ai, Yu and Lisa they left the memories of their departed savours, their wonderful journey, their friends and fellow comrades. For Mary and Joe, they left the horrible thoughts of what they had almost done to their beloved children.

Yu wiped the tears building up away, as he hugged Chobi, saying his final goodbyes. Ai was lucky, she could take Poshiepocket with her to the Outside world.

Lisa stood before Knave, Miles and Cid, thanking them for all their help throughout the journey, and that she would miss them.

"Don't worry Yu," Mary whispered, hugging the distort boy "We can come back to Wonderland on the new train, then you can see Chobi again."

Yu tried to wipe the tears that were now falling down his face, but Chobi wasn't the only thing he would miss. Now he finally began to realize, Moogle, Lou, and Kaze were really gone, he could never travel around Wonderland with them again, even if he and Ai went with their parents, I would never be the same.

"Hey, cheer up Yu, we can always travel around together!"

Joe suggested at an attempt to make him feel better. That's when Ai came over, standing close by Yu.

"That wouldn't be the same! Lots of our friends died, and what if we get into trouble, who will save us? Lisa won't be there, and Mister is gone, as well as that Makenshi guy!"

At the mention of 'Mister' Lisa turned, staring at Ai. No one had said anything about Kaze, at least not when she was around.

"Who's this 'Mister'"

Mary asked, curiously.

"He's the guy in the black cloak, who-"

Ai suddenly stopped in mid sentence, looking over to Lisa.

She was trying to fight back the tears, and the lump in her throat, but even at the mention of Kaze vivid memories of him telling her to fire the Magun and dispersing before her eyes flashed through her head.

Noticing everyone staring at her, Lisa put on a half-hearted smile.

Meanwhile, under a seat of 'Naomi', Crux lay, waiting for them to board and leave. From there she would follow them, then back in Wonderland, she would find and report to Makenshi.

As Lisa and the Hayakawa's finally boarded the train, Fungo came over to Knave.

"Boss, I'm going up to the surface."

Knave nodded

"But first say goodbye."

he told him. So Fungo waved out to them.

"See ya guys! And next time, bring a bigger backpack!"

Ai growled, and Yu laughed a little, although he still didn't feel any better about leaving Chobi. All he could do now was hope they came back some day.

Fungo then left the crowd of Comodeen members, and walked up through the main entrance of the base, up a long, twisting spiral path to the surface of a dimension.

Kaze walked slowly up a seeming never ending, spiralling staircase, to a distant white light at the top. For a moment, he stopped, looking around him. It was dark, and he could see nothing but the stairs he was climbing, and a few strange red bubbles floating aimlessly in the atmosphere.

All of a sudden, the tile of a step, two stairs ahead of him began to move and wobble. It gave a lurch upwards and a pink head, with a flower popped out.

It was Fungo. He gave a short, stunned gasp, and stared at Kaze for a long moment.

"I heard you were dead!" he began to laugh, then stopped abruptly, starring intensely. "You'd better come down quickly, before the train leaves!"

"Train..?"

Kaze muttered. He remembered the train being destroyed by Omega.

"Yeah! Cid built a new one, now hurry up before it leaves!"

Fungo lifted a few more tiles, before rushing back down the spiralling path.

Kaze considered. There was a great chance Lisa and the others were down there. He slowly, hesitantly followed.

Down in the base, Fungo came stumbling in.

"Has the train left!"

he asked, yelling out across the base. Knave came over to him.

"It left about five minutes ago, why?"

Just then Kaze emerged. Everyone in the base froze at the entrance of the man assumed dead. He stood with a slight look of disappointment evident on his face. One Knave was very surprised to see.

"Your... your not dead...? And you want to... actually see them..?"

Kaze stood silently and calmly.

As Cid got over his temporary shock, he came straight across the room, over to where Kaze, Knave and Fungo were standing.

"That's impossible.." he mumbled to himself, inspecting Kaze "How could you come back to life...? Well we know one thing, Lisa sure will be glad to see you." his face brightened to a smile. "You can ride Naomi too, when she comes back! I've programmed her to come back to the base in three days from when she left, which was only a few minutes ago, it's really a shame you missed them!"

Kaze stood there, barely listening. He still had no clue why he was looking for them... really he was looking for Lisa. But he had no idea what he would do once he found her, or once he even got to the Outside world. But it seemed to be the one thing important left in his life, and he never gave up his pursuits. He would find her. The person who had seemed to care so much for him. The one who fired the Magun: His heart and his life.

The ride on the train was an extremely quiet one. Mary and Joe sat beside the twins, while they slept, and Lisa sat opposite them.

"Thank you for looking after Ai and Yu... and helping them."

Mary whispered to Lisa, trying not to wake the sleeping children.

"It's fine. It was my job, and besides, they are great kids. They never gave up, no matter how hard it got."

she said quietly, smiling.

After that they sat in dark, silence, until Mary and Joe fell asleep. Lisa didn't attempt to rest, she had got one almost full night of sleep, but was haunted by nightmares of Lou and Makenshi being impaled, then as Lou, Moogle and Kaze one by one turned to Soil, Kaze leaving the Magun to her.

Suddenly, she remembered something. After Pist had failed to fire the Magun, Kaze had said that it was very his life, and no one else could fire it. Then why could she? Perhaps because he needed someone else because it was no longer possible for him to?...

She sighed, it came out shaky, and she felt that lump in her throat again. She had to stop thinking about things like that. Maybe just a few moments of sleep.

Awoken by Ai, she found herself covered in cold sweat, and shaking. That same nightmare.

"Lisa, what's wrong!"

Ai asked urgently. Gripping her wrists. Taking a few short gasps for air, she answered.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream... that's all."

Ai sighed in relief.

"Okay, well we're here."

Lisa looked out the open door, to see a run down old subway station. They were finally home, but it just didn't feel right anymore.

Back at the base, Kaze waited silently for the train to return. He frowned. I was going to be a long three days. Three days of constant... whatever the Comodeen members were yelling as they punched the air, and ran on the spot. It looked idiotic. What did they plan to accomplish anyway?

Within only hours of Kaze's sudden appearance, another man spontaneously entered the base. Clad in a white attire, with a grey muzzle-like mask. Makenshi stood, looking hopefully around the huge base.

Knave approached him with caution, every weapon out at that time, to be fired on his command.

"You... are on our side... aren't you?"

he asked.

"There is only one side now." Makenshi spoke through his mask. He stood calmly. "I came looking for Crux, she's following Lisa and the twins."

Kaze stood up at that moment. Makenshi had gotten that doll to follow them? Why?

"I'm sure Cid would let you ride the train when it returns, as long as you and Kaze don't start fighting and destroy it." Suddenly Knave's facial expression changed to confusion. "Why haven't you two started fighting?"

Miles came up beside Knave.

"Don't worry about him, he's extremely dense." She turned to Knave, lowering her voice "Obviously they finished their fight when they defeated the Earl!" she hissed at him. "As long as you and Kaze don't cause any trouble, you can stay until the train arrives-ah! If that's okay with the commander of course!"

She looked at Knave.

"For your commander, you don't have much respect..." he pouted "I guess you can stay too."

As Lisa exited the rundown old subway station, she saw it was dark, apart from the street and sign lights illuminating the city.

"Lisa, do you want to come back to our house?"

Mary asked. Lisa shook her head.

"No, I'd better get back to my apartment, but thanks anyway."

she smiled, waving, before beginning to walk down the semi-lit ally towards her nearby apartment block.

The trip home was pretty safe, at least she wasn't mugged or raped. Arriving at the entrance of the apartment building, she opened the glass doors, walking up eight flights of stairs, and knocking on door number 52. Within a few minutes an elderly lady answered, dressed in a long pink dressing gown and worn slippers. Her greyish hair was up in hair curlers.

At first, she looked angry, but noticing it was Lisa, her expression turned to a warm smile.

"Oh, Lisa dear, your back, have you informed your agency?"

she asked.

"No, I just got back, I decided to first thing tomorrow." the elderly lady nodded "Um, I'm sorry if I woke you Mrs Sadoshima, the reason I came was I just need my keys to get inside."

The lady nodded once again, disappearing inside for a moment, and coming back with a set of keys.

"Thank you."

Lisa said, bowing her head slightly.

"That's fine dear, now you go get some sleep."

Unlocking her door, the first thing she noticed was the pile of letters at her feet. She went through them. A few bills, some letters from the agency, then she saw it. A letter from China. She read it.

__

Dear Lisa,

I have written this letter to inform you, I am being hospitalised, for I have been diagnosed with lung cancer. I am hoping you make it home to visit before I pass away, there is a number on the back of the letter. It is the number of the hospital I will be in from now on. Call that number.

In case I do not make it, I have inclosed my will within the envelope also. The part I want you to pay most detail to is that if you are not married, or plan to be married, I have chosen a husband to insure you are well taken care of and protected.

Take care, I will be sure to send your love to your mother.

From Uncle Takashi

Lisa stood frozen. More bad news. First it was Kaze, now her uncle was dying, if not already dead. And he wanted her to marry a stranger!

She rushed over to the phone, dialling the number given on the back of the letter. It rung, and the hospital reception picked up.

"Hello, this is Yantai Cental hospital, Meling speaking, please hold."

There was a beep on the other end of the line, and Lisa was left to wait for the news on her uncle. Within two minutes there was another beep, she was back.

"Thank you for holding, what is your concern?"

"I wanted to ring about a patent in this hospital, Mr Takashi?"

"Okay, now are you a relative?"

Meling asked over the phone.

"He's my uncle."

There was a faint sound of typing through the receiver.

"Are you by any chance Miss Lisa Pacifist?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mr Takashi has been asking after you."

Lisa was surprised a hospital in China could have so much information.

"Is he alive?"

she asked, urgently.

"Yes, but if you plan to visit I'd advise you do so fast, I'm sorry to inform he might not have much longer to live."

"Thank you."

Lisa answered, sadness evident in her tone.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

She hung up, heading straight for her bed and dropping heavily onto the duvet. She should buy a plane ticket first thing tomorrow.

It was dark and silent at the Comodeen's base, it was much better that way in Kaze's opinion. He sat in the same place against the wall that he had been since he had gotten there. Now Makenshi was resting against the opposite wall, he guessed he was asleep.

Every Comodeen member had left to their beds now. This was the time Kaze spent to reflect on his thoughts. Only now, it was different. He had no battles, rivalries or enemies to think about. The only thing in his mind anymore was finding Lisa. He had to finally admit to himself that he wasn't just looking for her and the twins because there was nothing else left for him, he wouldn't do that anyway , he would rather stay alone than follow them like some lost puppy.

He was looking for Lisa. The reason why he had no idea, but now that he wasn't blinded by anger and vengeance, which he would never admit to, he felt something he had never experienced before towards her. He felt a need to find her.

Lisa woke up in the morning, fully clothed. She was utterly surprised when she woke from a completely fearless night of sleep. She swung her legs tiredly off the double bed, and walked out to the small kitchen, flicking on the jug.

While she waited for it to boil, she decided to quickly change her clothes. She stripped off the orange dress and belt. Deciding against ever wearing it again. It brought back too many horrible memories. She searched through here closet, finding a short black skirt, a small button up white top, an orange blazer and red tie. She began dressing, although buttoning up the white sleeveless top she heard the click of the boiled jug.

She swung the tie and blazer over her shoulder and hurried out to the kitchen. She tipped a teaspoonful of coffee into a cup, and poured the water in, along with milk. While she waited for the coffee to cool a bit she put the tie and blazer on, and quickly tied her hair up. Then drunk it.

Deciding against breakfast, she brushed her teeth, picked up a handbag hanging on the bedroom door, packing it with her cell phone, money and keys. She slipped some tan knee-high boots on and rushed out the door, down to the subway station.

The streets were packed with people on their way to work, or school. Lisa fought her way though the many people to the right train that would take her to the Flights Centre. It seemed so normal. It was hard to believe this world was ever in danger of being consumed. Although, seeing it first hand, she knew very well how much danger this whole world had been in just weeks ago.

Getting on a train, she sat down, luckily getting a seat before it filled with people on their way to who knows where. She sat there on the sdway train for almost half an hour before finally getting to her destination.

She walked up the cold stone steps of the subway station, to the streets of Sadogashima. Then to the Flight Centre, where she bought a ticket for a flight to Yantai in two days.

Those two days before her flight flew by, and before she knew it, Lisa was sitting at the airport, waiting patently to board her flight to China. Hearing the flight calling, she stood up lugging the small amount of luggage to the security gates.

She was let though, and her bags were taken away. Then she was left to make her way to the huge plane.

Three days had finally past, now both Kaze and Makenshi keenly awaited the new train to arrive. Cid stood nearby, counting down.

"Any minute now..."

he murmured, just as the rolling of wheels was heard coming closer. Every member of the Comodeen froze as some sort of portal appeared, the train came bolting in and screeching to a stop. The doors opened, somehow moulding into the side of the train.

"I guess that means you'll be leaving now."

Knave said, raising his eyebrows.

Kaze stepped into 'Naomi' without any goodbye, and Makenshi sighed, following him.

"I thank you."

he smiled to the Comodeen, before getting into the awaiting train.

Within seconds the doors unmoulded from the side and the train began to slowly pick up speed. Another portal appeared and the train disappeared from the base once again.

Okay, this chapter is a lot longer than the first ones, and no really as great in my opinion, I know. I wanted to say: Don't worry, Kaze will meet up with the others, I'll try to get it in the next chapter, but if not then the one after that, so stay tuned lol! And yeah, I hate MakenshixLisa too, but my friends seem to LOVE it! I have no idea why...

I'll try to update as soon as I can, and please R&R


	4. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS FANFIC! ... But nothing else to do with Final Fantasy: Unlimited... or FF:U After...

Thank you guys, for the reviews. I didn't really expect any... but I got some cool comments! Natalie, that doesn't mean you! But it does mean Laura, mannryu, silveroasis1 and milleniumduelist01 thanks!

I was checking reviews this morning, and I have a few things to say: LAURA! Stop laughing in your reviews! And I hate LisaxMakenshi! Ya know if you hate LisaxKaze that much you don't have to review. Seriously, everyone who reviews this story, I wanna know what you think is better LxM or LxK? You don't have to answer but think of it sort of like a poll. I vote Lisa and Kaze for ever and ever and ever YAY!

milleniumduelist01, don't worry I don't have anything mean to say to you, but yeah I know it's kinda strange...okay really strange how Kaze caught up, but he is Kaze after all, and I think (I should remember, it's my story after all lol) there were a few weeks in between Lisa arriving and leaving the base because Cid had to make the train. Yeah I'm still not quite comfortable with Kaze being in the Outside world myself, but I think once the story really gets started it will be fine...I hope...

Wow! That was way too long, so on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Wedding

Crux waited quietly on the hard chilly ground of the abandoned subway, hoping for the train to arrive soon. It was now late hours of the night. She didn't want to be trapped in this foreign world, at least not without Makenshi, the one in all the worlds who understood her.

After losing track of Lisa, she had decided to follow the twins around, managing to stay hidden, but only just. After counting up three days, she snuck, unnoticed by anyone, back to the unused subway station. And now, she waited patently for the train to return.

Suddenly, a freezing wind rushed through the calm underground. Crux felt a shiver run up her tiny spine. The sound of spinning wheels echoed throughout the whole station, and a light was seen in the distance.

It steadily came closer, as the noise got louder, rumbling. Then, in a blur, the train had arrived, screeching to a stop. The doors slowly opened, disappearing into the side of the train.

Then, Makenshi exited. He smiled sweetly at Crux, as he approached her. Next, Kaze appeared, a rather grim look on his face.

"Did you manage to follow her?" Makenshi asked softly. She slowly and sadly shook her head. "That's fine." she gave her a gentle smile.

Kaze stood behind him, scanning the area. It was dark, damp and cold. Makenshi turned to him.

"Crux doesn't know where she is."

"I don't need any help."

Kaze growled, the scowl on his face deepening.

"Then I guess we should leave." he turned to Crux "Come, Crux."

he held his hand out for the tiny doll, who gladly took it.

Kaze watched the two silently, as they passed him, to the train, but just as Makenshi was about to take a step in, the doors appeared at the sides, slamming closed before him. The train whistled, then began to move, Makenshi stepped back, pulling Crux with him. It began to pick up speed, and with a flash of blinding light, disappeared.

Kaze turned away from them. When he vowed not to fight, he didn't mean to form some undying friendship, just to stay away from him. Looked like he wasn't getting away so easily.

He slumped down against a grimy wall, he had to plan something before he walked out into the busy streets. He admitted, he should have thought of that before, but he wasn't giving up.

* * *

Lisa glanced at her watch, it was nine thirty. Uncle Takashi had asked her to come visit around this time, but he wouldn't let her know why. She stood up from her chair at reception, walking over to the desk. 

"Excuse me," she tried to catch the receptionists attention, the lady nodded, without so much as lifting her head from her work "may I please visit Mr Takashi's room." the woman looked up at her.

"Family member?" Lisa nodded, the lady began typing on the computer beside her "Room 286 B, he's in a critical condition."

"..Thank you."

Lisa thanked somewhat unsurely, before leaving to go find her uncle.

After wandering the busy hospital for about fifteen minutes, she finally found her uncles room. She entered, to be greeted by nothing but beeping machines. Her uncle was asleep. His breathing was shallow, she could tell the cancer was effecting him greatly.

"Uncle, wake up."

she whispered in his ear. He must have been sleeping only lightly, because he began to stir. Soon enough, he opened his eyes, a shocked expression visible on his face.

"It's about time you got here! I fell asleep waiting for you."

he said weakly. He was only just holding on.

"I'm sorry uncle."

she apologised, tears forming at her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

he asked her, loosely gripping her hand.

"I'm going to miss you..."

Her voice broke, and she began to sob.

"Sit down Lisa, we need to talk."

his speech was slow and interrupted by short breaths in between words.

Lisa sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. She took in deep breaths trying to calm herself, but why did she lose so many people close to her?

"Lisa. First, I have to tell you, you'll be fine without me. We have lived in different countries for so long now, in a few weeks, you won't even notice." he smiled at her, taking in some more breaths before continuing. "You know everyone has to die someday, and then when it's your time, you'll meet your mother and I again."

"...And Kaze..?"

she whispered, barely realizing.

"Who's this?"

He uncle suddenly questioned. She looked up, wide eyed in surprise. She sighed, she may as well tell him.

"...He was just a man in Wonderland, he sacrificed his life to protect this world."

"And you feel deeply for him?"

Takashi asked, trying to tighten his grip on her hand.

Lisa nodded, before bursting into tears again.

"I just lost him, and now you."

she cried through uncontrolled sobs, hot tears falling from her eyes, down to her chin, then dripping onto her one hand on her lap.

"There, there Lisa. I have some more news for you."

He waited for her sobs to slowly soften and subside.

"Remember the marriage?" he asked, she nodded "I've chosen the perfect man for you. Remember when your mother died, and I got custody of you? I'd decided that if you were not married or engaged by the time of my death, I would choose a man for you."

"Uncle, I don't want to marry a stranger."

she told him.

"This man will take good care of you, and he is wealthy. Don't you want that?"

he asked

"I want love.."

she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Lisa.. You know if I could give that to you I would. But I want to insure you a safe future, with someone I know will take care of you."

Lisa nodded, a small frown upon her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, loud and forceful. A tall man entered, wearing a suit. He had neatly brushed light brown hair, dull bluish grey eyes and a rather expensive looking gold watch on his left wrist.

He held his hand out to Lisa.

"Hello Lisa, I'm Greg Miners, your fiancée."

* * *

Joe looked at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock. The Hayakawa's had gone out for a late dinner, then ice cream. Now they walked together down the busy streets of Sadogashima. 

"Well, we'd better be getting home now, it's getting late."

"Aww, but daddy, it's Friday." Ai complained "Can't we go look at the subway or something?" she begged.

Mary smiled, looking over to Joe. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but only quickly."

"Yay!"

Ai cheered, skipping ahead. Yu laughed, running to keep up with her.

It was only a very short walk to the abandoned station, and basically no one but the twins ever went down there, at the fear that they would disappear.

Ai and Yu arrived first, ducking through the hole in the rotten wood blocking the entrance. They ran down the concrete stairs.

Hearing fast footsteps and voices, Kaze quickly rose from where he had been sitting, he whipped his red shotgun out, ready to shoot. Only when the targets came into sight, they were two children, Ai and Yu.

"Mister!"

Ai cried in surprise. Yu came almost falling over beside her in shock.

"H-how are you alive?"

he stuttered, pointing at the tall black cloaked man.

Kaze lowered his gun. Within moments Mary and Joe came down the steps, utterly shocked to see him standing there.

Seeing it was safe, Makenshi came into view from behind a concrete post, returning the Maken to his belt. Crux followed him, as he came to stand a short distance from Kaze.

"And Makenshi!"

Ai gasped.

Yu's mouth dropped, his finger was still pointed at Kaze.

There was complete silence for almost a whole minute, as Kaze and Makenshi stood waiting for someone to speak.

"Uh... why don't you come stay in our house until the train comes back, then you can explain everything."

Mary suggested

"More like Makenshi can.."

Ai muttered, smirking.

Makenshi hesitantly nodded in agreement, but Kaze stood completely motionless.

"Come on Mister! Lisa's gonna want to see you again ya know! She was sad ever since she woke up after the explosion you guys caused!"

Ai exclaimed, crossing her arms, waiting for him to give in.

As much as he wanted to see Lisa, he didn't want to follow people like that. He would feel weak and needy if he let them take care of him.

"Would you rather be stuck down here?"

Ai asked, now tapping her foot.

Kaze scowled, taking a step towards them.

"Great!"

Yu cheered happily.

* * *

"I want you two to go back to Japan for the wedding." Takashi breathed "Tomorrow morning." 

"What?"

Lisa cried franticly.

"Great. Thank you Mr Takashi, I will that good care of your niece."

Greg thanked in his American accent.

"What about you?"

Lisa cried, staring through tears at the uncle

"I don't want you to be around here to watch me die." he smiled sadly at her "Could I have a moment with her?"

he asked Greg, the man nodded and left the room.

"Lisa, I'm sorry. I want you to go back to Japan, and be happy. If that man, Kaze was alive, even if you hadn't returned I would have loved you to stay with him and be happy, but because he is... gone, you have to make the best of what you have." he paused for a moment, frailly lifting his arms and pulling her into a soft embrace. "If it doesn't work out... there is always the option of divorce... but I hope you can learn to love this man. Your mother and I will be watching over you."

Lisa held him, speechless. She gently let go, standing up straight.

"I love you uncle."

she whispered.

"I love you too, now go."

he told her softly.

So Lisa left the room, to be taken away to a hotel for the night by a complete stranger. Her future husband.

* * *

The Hayakawa's took Kaze, Makenshi and Crux through the shadows of alleyways, back to their house. Unlocking the door, Ai and Yu rushed inside, followed by Mary and Joe. Makenshi and Crux slowly entered the foreign building, with Kaze trailing behind them all as usual. 

Yu flung off his shoes and jacket, heading straight for the phone. Just when he was about to pick it up, it began to ring. He picked it up, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He asked into the receiver.

"Yu? It's Lisa."

Lisa said over the phone.

"Lisa! I have some really great news! Guess who-"

he was cut off when Ai came over, covering his mouth.

"Shhh! It has to be a secret!"

she hissed into his ear.

"What is it Yu?"

Lisa asked.

"Um.. nothing. Why did you ring?"

he asked.

"I have some..." she paused for a moment, then continued "important news."

Suddenly, her voice was heard throughout the room, Ai had put the phone on speaker phone. "I'm getting married." Everyone in the house stood silently in shock "... My Uncle is dying, and he said that if I wasn't married or engaged, then he would choose someone for me. So he did."

"Ai! Take in off!"

Mary whispered. Ai slowly pushed the button, and there was silence in the room again. Kaze kept a straight face, but he felt like he'd missed the chance of a lifetime.

"I'd like you guys to come.."

Lisa told Yu, she was having trouble pretending she was happy, but Greg was in the room. Suddenly, he stood up, walking over to her.

"I'm going to get some food."

he said, then turned and left.

"Lisa?"

Yu asked

"Um... he just left." she was quiet for a while "I really don't want to marry him.."

she whispered.

"Where are you?"

"China."

"What!"

Yu gasped, when did she go to China?

"That's where my uncle is. Anyway I'll be coming back tomorrow, and the wedding will be in three days, do you know Sadogashima central hall? Apparently the wedding has already been organized and it will be held there at three o'clock. Do you think you guys can come?"

"I'll ask if its okay." he turned around to Mary, Joe and Ai "She says the wedding will be in three days at Sadogashima cental hall at three o'clock, she wants us to come."

"I guess so."

Joes considered

"It sounds nice.."

Mary said quietly

"We'll be there."

Yu told Lisa before hanging up.

"Yeah! And just as they are about to say 'I do' Mister comes busting in, and takes Lisa away! 'Cause we all see the big bad love storm brewing up!"

Ai cheered, punching her fist in the air. Kaze stared at her, he couldn't believe what was going on. It made him really wish he had made an effort to become closer to Lisa.

"Ai, we aren't going to ruin the wedding."

Mary sighed.

"But Lisa doesn't want to marry him, and you saw how sad she was! She wasn't like that while we were looking for you, she used to at least make it look like she was happy, but when Kaze was gone she couldn't even hide it anymore, everyone could tell she missed him!"

Yu cried. Everyone froze at his sudden outburst.

Kaze stood staring at the ground. She had really missed him that much? He had told himself time and time again not to get close to anyone, because it would only end up hurting them and himself. But Lisa had broken down the barriers around his heart and let herself in with ease, and she hadn't even noticed because he hadn't let it show. He had thought of it as a weakness to himself to be distracted by such things as love. Now he didn't care about weaknesses, he wanted to let her in, but didn't know how.

"Okay kids, off to bed."

Joe said, scooting them upstairs.

"Goodnight Kaze! Goodnight Makenshi!"

"Yeah, goodnight!"

the twins yelled as they disappeared up the stairway.

Kaze yet again slumped down against a wall, he felt trapped in this house. He couldn't leave though, he began thinking about the wedding.

Over the weekend not much was said about Lisa and Greg, the Hayakawa's were sent invitations to the wedding, so they went out to buy a present. Apparently Greg had wanted an American style wedding.

On Monday morning Mary rang Sadogashima Elementary school to say Ai and Yu wouldn't be coming, and then began preparing them for the wedding.

* * *

It was almost one o'clock. Lisa stood in front of a full length mirror in a room of the hall she would be married in. She wore a dressing gown. She was so overwhelmed at everything that had happened within the last month. It was hard to believe today was her wedding day. 

There was a sudden knock on the door and a lady entered, she was perhaps a few tears older than Lisa, with short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi Miss Lisa, I'm Joanna, Greg's sister."

she greeted

"..Hi."

Lisa said, watching as she directed two other woman into the room, carrying make up and a huge plastic wrap covering the wedding dress.

"Now lets get started on your make up." she sat Lisa down on a chair and strangely, began moving her hands over her face "Mm, you have a pretty face, but lets see what the make up can do for you!"

she grinned cheerfully, motioning for the others to bring the make up over. For the next half hour or so, they put on and took off make up, until it was finally finished.

Lisa looked in the mirror, she didn't really care much about this wedding. She just wanted to stay with her uncle. The make up was over done in her opinion, they had put everything possible on her face, but she didn't complain.

"You like?"

Joanna asked, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Yes thank you."

Lisa said, putting on a fake smile. She knew she shouldn't, but it was more like a white lie at the moment.

"So, has Greg told you when you two are going to America?"

Joanna asked

"America?"

Lisa gasped, she didn't want to go to America, she didn't think her uncle had known about this either.

"Oh.. sorry. I guess he hadn't told you yet." she said, sounding sympathetic. "Well, we had better let you get this wedding dress on, come on girls!"

All of them left Lisa alone in the room. She sunk into a chair unable to move. This man didn't plan to take care of her, she could tell. She looked at the clock again, it was almost two o'clock, she had better get the wedding dress on.

She slowly stood up, stripping off her dressing gown, and taking the dress out of the bag. She unzipped the back and slipped her legs into it, pulling it up her hips and waist. Then, carefully pulling it up to her chest, she zipped up the back.

She looked into the mirror. The dress had thin straps over her shoulders, and clung tightly to her body until it got to the bottom of the waist, where it flared out because of the petticoats underneath, there was a thin white veil too, but she would put that on later. She couldn't sit down now, in case she crinkled the dress, so instead she paced around the room she was nervous now.

For the next hour she stood listening as Greg's family and friends came crowding into the hall, taking their seats. Then finally Greg's father came into the room, just as she had put her shoes on.

"Come now, it's time to walk down the isle."

He took her hand, leading her out to the main hall where a red carpet was laid out down the middle. Everyone stood up and slow organ music began to play. She slowly made her way down the long isle, linked arms with Greg's father. Everyone's eyes where focused on her.

The hall had been decorated, it looked really beautiful, with white flowers at the end of every row of seats, but no matter how beautiful, this wedding had no meaning..

She got to the end of the isle to where her soon-to-be husband was standing. She saw the Hayakawa's in the front row of seats, and smiled faintly. The priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the bringing together of these two-"

the elderly man drabbled on, but Lisa wasn't paying attention at all.

"Do you, Greg Miner, take this woman to be your wife, to love and to cherish?"

"I do."

Lisa was brought back to reality when Greg took her hand in his.

"And do you, Lisa Pacifist, take this man to be you husband?"

Lisa stared into his face, he was just waiting for her to be his.

"I-"

Just then the double doors at the front of the hall swung open with a loud 'bang'. A man with long crimson-brown hair, cloaked in black stood in the doorway...

* * *

Okay, so sorry to leave it like this, but I wanted to get the wedding into this chapter, but I'll update ASAP! 


	5. Runaway Bride!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF:U! Yeah...I think that about covers it.

I'm sooo sorry it took longer to update, I got kinda stuck on a few parts.

Thank you all my reviewers, I won't name them, but ..yeah THANKS!

****

Chapter 4:

Runaway Bride!

Lisa stood completely frozen with shock. She stared at the man in the archway, tears beginning to build behind her eyes.

"Who is this man!"

Greg screamed at the top of his lungs. Enragedwas an understatement.

"...Kaze?"

Lisa managed to whisper, she could barely even be heard.

"Mister?"

Ai turned in her seat to look back at Kaze.

"Ai! What-"

Mary began, somewhat angrily.

"I didn't do it!"

Ai squeaked, holding her hands in front of her defensively.

Lisa had no idea how he got there, or how he was even alive, but she didn't care. Kaze was standing there. She ripped her hand out of Greg's grip, running straight back down the isle.

"What are you doing!" Greg yelled down at her as she ran "Your supposed to be marrying me!"

She ran as fast as she could, even as she got closer to him, she didn't slow down. She fell into Kaze, wrapping her arms tightly around his thin, solid waist, and burying her head in his chest, crying. Kaze pulled his left arm around her back protectively, glaring down at Greg.

"Who are you to just show up here? You can't just come bursting in here and steal my bride! THIS IS MY WEDDING!"

he shrieked at the top of his voice. Every single guest in the room was too shocked to move. They stared at Greg, yelling his lungs out.

"THIS IS MY WEDDING!"

he repeated, balling his hands into fists at his sides, then Kaze finally spoke.

"Your wedding,.. not hers."

he said calmly, looking down to see Lisa crying uncontrollably against him.

He turned to leave, but decided not to at the sound of loud, rapid footsteps. Turning, he saw Greg walking swiftly forwards. Lisa's grip tightened around him.

"You won't get away with her! Not without a fight, she's marrying ME!"

Everyone cringed, except for Kaze.

"Step back."

he told Lisa, who obediently did so.

Greg lifted his right arm, throwing his fist towards Kaze's face, Kaze easily dodged it. His hand sat on his shotgun, but he knew it was an unfair advantage...

Greg suddenly felt a blinding pain burst through his whole face, he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nose and mouth. Kaze lowered his left arm, unclenching his fist. There were gasps and screams from some in the audience of wedding guests, but the rest just sat completely still and pale with fear. He took Lisa's hand, leading her out of the hall.

"Kaze!"

Yu yelled, he jumped off his seat, to be pulled back by Ai.

"We know where they're going!"

she smirked.

Kaze quickly lead Lisa into a alleyway where no one would see them, or where they were heading. Lisa was in shock, she just held tightly onto his hand, afraid that if she let go he would disappear, and her whole life would go with him. Within the last few moments, her life had gone from nothing to this. Something off a romance movie, or a dream

She hoped with all her heart it wasn't a dream because even though she had lost her uncle, and it was arranged that she would marry Greg, who was probable chasing them this very second, Kaze was here. Having known what it felt like to live without him, she felt now he was all she needed.

They ran down thin, dark alleyways in between tall, grim buildings, running through puddles, mud and rubbish. Strangely, Kaze seemed to know exactly where he was taking her, but there was also the very likely option that he had no idea where they were going, but was too stubborn to admit it.

Lisa's wedding dress was soaked, and muddy a quarter way up her legs, her mascara and eyeliner had run all the way down her cheeks, and coated all around her eyes. Her raven coloured hair had began to slip out if the bun holding it at the back of her head, and the ringlets left out had come straight. She felt freezing wet tears trails down her cheeks, wiping them she got black make up covering her hand and wrist. She could barely breath, but none of that mattered right now.

There was a sudden loud roaring from the sky, grey clouds covering it lit up electric blue. A storm. Within moments of the thunder, rain began to bucket from the heavy clouds.

Suddenly Kaze halted to a stop, causing Lisa to almost hit his back, she came up beside him, gasping for air. The two had been running non-stop for about twenty minutes now, but she had been too much in shock to realize just how worn out she was getting.

Ahead of them was an old rundown subway station, the same one she had come through within a week ago. Kaze wordlessly lead her down the chipped and litter filled steps, to the station, where Makenshi waited.

"W-where are we going?"

Lisa whispered, only just building up the courage to ask one of the many questions rushing through her head.

"Back."

Kaze told her monotonously, he noticed her shivering, whether it was because of the storm, or because she was shocked and petrified, he didn't know, but he pulled her closer, feeling her cling to him again. She hadn't released his hand since they began running. A lot must have happened to her to make her withdraw like this, she had never acted like this.

"That's if you want to."

Makenshi said, turning his attention from the train tracks to her.

A loud rumbling came from above, thunder. It felt as if it almost shook the subway. Then came the lightening, the blinding flash flooded through the hole in the wood covering the entrance, and down the steps.

There was a shrill scream from outside, and Ai came scrambling down the steps, kicking up rubbish.

"I hate thunder."

she cried, shaking her head and covering her ears. Just as Ai came down the stairs, Mary, Joe and Yu appeared at the top of them, soaked.

"You where right sis."

Yu grinned. Ai recovered from her instantaneous terror, looked up at her brother and parents pouting.

"If Lisa goes back to Wonderland, I wanna go too!"

she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Well... I guess the research would be good," Joe pondered "if it's okay with you Mary."

he looked beside him at his wife.

"I guess, but the kids have school."

"Hey, we've missed like half this year already."

Ai stated, butting in between them.

After much consideration, the Hayakawa's decided to back go Wonderland for three days, until the train returned. Lisa hadn't asked any questions about why she was going, she barely said a single thing while she recovered from the shock of the fact Kaze and Makenshi were alive, and once again Kaze had saved her in the nick of time, but this time it was personal, it was her wedding and a life of sorrow and misery.

They waited out the rest of the day, the twins asking Makenshi all sorts of questions about the Earl and Chaos, and their parents discussing things they would study while in Wonderland.

Lisa sat on one of the concrete seats in front of the tracks in her drenched, dirty and ripped dress, she shivered, even the sound of the rain bulleting down on the rooftops and ground outside made her feel chilly, she desperately tried to warm herself, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms.

Kaze, who stood against a concrete pillar behind her, noticed how cold she was. Everyone was soaked, apart from Makenshi and Crux, but she seemed so cold, frozen almost. Without a thought, he began to walk towards the seat. She looked up at him, a mixture of surprise and nervousness on her face. Now that she was getting over the complete shock that the two men where alive, and that Kaze had perhaps just saved her from marrying an obviously horrible man, she felt embarrassed. She had clung to him like a child hiding behind it's father.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered out. Kaze took a few moments, before strangely sitting down beside her. "I'm... also.. really glad you are back."

What she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and just tell him how she felt, how hard it was to fire the Magun knowing he was gone and it was all that was left of him she was shooting out of it, that she had continuous nightmares of that day, and that she loved him.

Kaze looked from the damp mouldy ground, up to her face. Her jaw was shaking, and she was shivering uncontrollably, still. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, he couldn't stand to see her like that, all the while he was sitting in dry clothing under his cloak. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

At first it felt extremely uncomfortable, a hot blush washed over her face, it just didn't seem like something Kaze would ever do. Although after only a few moments she realised that maybe he did care about her like she had hoped so much, she relaxed as much she could at the time, basking in his heat. She rested her head against his broad upper torso, and almost cautiously relaxed her left, freezing hand beside her head.

Kaze watched as she slowly adapted to being so close, and even against him. It was unbelievable for him too though, he didn't expect this from himself, he had decided long ago to block out other human contact and emotion, but now he found himself wanting and even yearning for in it. He held Lisa tighter as her shivering began to subside.

All the while, Ai sat with Yu, while he still asked all sorts of unanswerable questions about Chaos, she looked over Makenshi's shoulder, and watched the two. They looked so much like lovers, she grinned, she had a suspicion for ages Lisa felt something for Kaze.

Greg whacked his fist hard down onto the lock on his car door, then slamming it closed. His other hand covered his mouth and nose. He walked briskly around the back of his car onto the footpath outside the police office. He entered the glass doors, walking straight up to the reception desk.

The policeman sitting there looked up at him in anticipation.

"I want to make a complaint!"

Greg roared through his hand. The policeman raised on eyebrow, nodding.

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to get married today, but in the middle of my wedding, some guy came bursting in and abducted my bride, but not before punching me in the face, knocking me over!"

he raged, uncovering his face to show a split lip, slightly bent up nose and dried blood in numerous spots. He policeman cringed.

"Wow. You sure took a beating there."

"I know, now are you going to help me, or just sit all day staring at what that brute did!"

The man at the desk frowned.

"Because of that comment, I'll let you know that the only reason I'm helping is because it's my job."

Greg sneered as the policeman reached into his draw, grabbing a pen and paper.

"So do you know this guy, can you give a description?"

It was getting later into the night now. The Hayakawa's had almost gone home for dry clothing, but hadn't taken the risk in case the train came and left without them. Ai had told Poshiepocket she had wanted clothing numerous times, but he spat out nothing. Lisa now left her uncomfortable thin-heeled shoes off, leaning against the wall of the grim subway in freezing bare feet and a damp wedding dress. Kaze had withdrawn again, not taking his eyes off the train tracks for a moment, and Makenshi sat against a pillar with Crux asleep by his side.

Finally in early hours of the morning, they realized that the train wasn't coming. Cid had set it on a strict schedule and it was many hours overdue.

"Perhaps we should go home."

Mary suggested, sighing. Ai and Yu were dozing off to sleep now, after battling to stay awake for hours.

"That's a good idea, but what about those three," Lisa asked, indicated towards Makenshi, Kaze and Crux, the paused "and what if-"

"Don't worry Lisa, we can go back to your apartment with you."

Joe reassured her, bending down to wake the twins, who were only just drifting off to sleep.

Lisa turned then, walking over to Kaze, with a sudden shyness, most likely caused by the earlier events. He looked at her in anticipation, an emotion in his cerulean eyes she had never seen from him, let alone anyone before.

"I was thinking, perhaps you guys should stay with us...well me," a blush seemed to sweep her face "until we figure out a way to get to Wonderland, it's a lot better than her at least."

Makenshi stood up, cradling Crux in his arms, Lisa smiled at him. He smiled back with gratitude. Kaze looked away to the side. On the submarine, Jane, he had no choice but to stay, although now he was given the chance again to stay with these people simply because he had no where else to go. In the depths of his mind he was screaming to go though, he had come this all this way for the opportunity to be with Lisa, the one person her seemed to care.

He looked back down at her face, into her pleading deep brown eyes, she really wanted him to come. He gave a short, hesitant nod, but inside he was filled with the feeling that for once someone wanted him, a feeling he had not felt for some time, if he had ever felt it at all.

Lisa decided to lead the two men back to the apartment building, while the Hayakawa's drove there. Mary and Joe arrived first, waking the twins from their light slumber. They waited then, for Lisa to arrive.

When she did, she lead them up the stairwell to her apartment. Unlocking the door, and entering.

"I'll just change."

she informed them straight away, lifting the bottom of the dirty dress, and rushing to the bedroom.

Ai and Yu slumped lifelessly down onto the couch, they were still half asleep. They both closed their eyes, very irritated that they were woken in the first place. Mary and Joe began having a quiet conversation with each other, while both Kaze and Makenshi stared at the foreign apartment; Lisa's home.

Greg drove angrily off to a hotel, after informing all the wedding guests over the phone, that the wedding had been postponed until Lisa was found. He hoped no one else had heard her whisper out the name of the man that took her. The policeman had searched a man with the strange name of Kaze through the stations database, there was not a single human in Japan with that name, no records of this man even existed as far as anyone knew.

Much to Greg's dislike the police officers decided that they would wait until the next day to send a search party and officers out to find Lisa and her 'kidnapper'. He didn't want to find out she was slaughtered, or worse, had run off with that man. That of corse, was his suspicion, but he couldn't let this man run away with her, she was just about to be his. If he found Lisa alive, with this man, nether her, nor him would ever be able to live it down, Greg would make sure of that.

I'm really sorry my updates are getting slower. We started back at school on Monday. This story isn't going to end with Greg ya know, there's a bigger threat than that psycho, believe it or not...okay so it is pretty believable, but, I'll try to make the chapters more exciting, it's sort of difficult at the moment, but I'm almost up to the actual plot (I didn't expect the wedding to go on so long lol). So please R&R, because honestly the more reviews, the more I keep thinking "Man! There's people waiting for it to be updated, I have to write it!" Oh yeah! And sorry this chapter is shorter than the last.


	6. Midnight and Morning visits

Disclaimer: I don't own FF:U! And I don't wish to- only because I would make a total mess of it.

Okay! I'm finally starting Chapter 5 (or 6 if you count the prologue)! Sorry for the wait, I was staying with my nana because my dad came over from Australia, with my half brother from Canada.

Thanks so, so, so much for the reviews!

michievious-lil-kitsune I'll try and bring Clear back, but in later chapters, thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Midnight and Morning Visits**

**

* * *

**

Lisa lay wide awake in her bed. She listened carefully, but could not hear anything, there was no sign that either Kaze or Makenshi were anywhere in her apartment. It was so silent she could hear her own rapid heartbeat. It was pounding with anxiety and fear. Within the last day she had almost gotten married, ran away from her wedding to a dirty old subway, waited for a train that never came, and now lay restless in her bed, waiting for more trouble. She expected Greg to be he worst of her troubles at the time, but she was very wrong.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling, Lisa clutched her stomach. She hadn't even thought to eat all day. Maybe just a quick snack to help her sleep, or at least something to drink. She silently crawled out of bed. She didn't bother to put a dressing gown over her short nightgown, although it only reached the middle of her thighs. She carefully and quietly paced towards the kitchen.

She opened the door of the refrigerator only able to use its light to scan her surroundings. She lifted a jug of cooled water, placing it silently on the bench beside her, leaving the fridge door slightly ajar, as she opened a cupboard taking a glass from the self. She poured her water, putting the jug in the fridge and closing the door. Food should wait should really wait until morning, if she ate now she couldn't work it off even if she was famished, besides, water would fill her enough to stop the hunger pains.

She turned to go back to the room before she woke one of the men she assumed were sleeping. Although she suddenly made out the black clad figure of Kaze standing tranquil before her, utterly surprised, she backed up against the cold bench with an almost strangled gasp, water spilling from the glass down her front and dripping onto the tiled floor. Kaze looked intently at her, as she calmed down, sighing and backing up from the bench.

"You scared me." she smiled, blushing a little at the strange circumstances. "What are you doing up?"

she asked him rather curiously.

Kaze stood wordlessly for a moment. He had stood up from where he had been resting, curious to what she was doing. Before she had appeared in the kitchen he had been wide awake thinking intensely about what in the world he was doing in this place, and what he planned on doing now that the train hadn't come.

"I wasn't sleeping."

he told her in a quiet, hoarse voice, almost a whisper.

She stared at him in disbelief. She looked around for Makenshi, now that her eyes were adjusting to the black darkness. Makenshi was huddled on a chair, with Crux sleeping soundly in his arms. She smiled, it was hard to believe he was once supposedly working for Chaos. He was sleeping, so what was keeping Kaze awake? Something inside him, the same that was keeping her from drifting to sleep?

"Why aren't you-" she cut herself off, she knew better than to bombard Kaze with a thousand questions, even if she was almost finding it inevitable. How could she not? He was talking, which hadn't happened very often. "Is everything okay?" That was a better question.

Kaze simply nodded.

Lisa stopped throwing questions at him, leaving the room dead silent. She gazed at the floor this was quite a comfortable silence. She put her drink down on the bench beside her.

"Thank you." she whispered softly, making her way shyly towards him "Thank you so much for everything you did for me today... and before, for everything you did for this world. I never believed you were heartless, but I never expected you to be quite that selfless."

Her soft smile gently grew weaker, fading away, her face became full powerful emotion, one oddly familiar to Kaze. Lisa moved slowly, cautiously closer to him, reaching her arms out, letting her hands shakily hold his waist, and slowly progress to his lower back, she softly shifted herself against him, embracing him. All the while Kaze stood immobilized and astonished, she had clung very tightly to him before, but that was out of fear, this was different. This was out of affection. Another astounding fact was that she had built up the courage to approach him with an attempt of that sort of contact. Although it wasn't like he was complaining. He slowly pulled his left arm around her, drawing her closer, but he wouldn't dare do anymore than that.

After what felt like forever, Kaze let his hand drop, afraid Lisa had fallen asleep. She looked up at him, loosening her arms from his waist, and letting them fall limply to her sides.

"I had better go.." she whispered, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable "I'll see you in the morning." she let a soft smile grace her lips, before turning and leaving to her room, picking up the water on the way.

Kaze gazed after her. Why was it that when she smiled at him, every time he found it more and more difficult not to smile back? That when she hugged him, he felt himself responding whether he wanted to or not? He had kept every feeling and emotion inside, that was just the code he lived by since he had lost everything, but now he felt as though his feelings and emotions for her were somehow escaping. He didn't even no how to keep them in anymore. It scared him, for the first time he was scared of a threat coming from his own self.

Sitting back down to try and rest, he wondered about the many emotions mixed up inside him, caused by one simple person.

Lisa stood in her room, resting her hand on her stomach, she had spilt water down it, she quickly changed, nestling back into the warm covers of her bed. She took a deep sigh, gazing up at the white, shadowed ceiling. She couldn't believe what she had just done, or why she had done it. What really made her head spin though, was that Kaze- the emotionless Black Wind- had actually responded _again_. All of a sudden he seemed so much closer to her. One who avoided even the slightest of human contact. A content, yet tired smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes, finally able to fade into a slumber.

Morning came, and Lisa woke to a peaceful silence, the warm forthcoming sunlight beamed through the window beside the bed, giving off a cheerful sentiment. She let out a small yawn, stretching. She could, and would lay there all day enjoying the wonderful morning, but it was definitely the wrong circumstances.

She slipped wearily out of bed, dressing before going out to face the two foreign men in her living room. She observed the soiled wedding dress sprawled across the floor, she wanted to burn it, or dump it somewhere she cold never see it again. She wanted to forget the pathetic 'used spouse' life she had nearly encountered, and hoped wouldn't come back to haunt her.

With a stressed sigh, she opened her bedroom door, heading out to the kitchen for breakfast. Exiting the hall to the small kitchen, she was greeted by a calm silence. Makenshi looked over to her from the living room, barely separated from the kitchen, as did Kaze, causing her to blush.

"Good morning."

she murmured, running her fingers through her long tangled raven hair. She received a smile from Makenshi, and a blank stare from Kaze she took as a 'Good morning' that didn't quite make it from his mouth.

All of a sudden there was a forceful banging on the outside of the door. Lisa stared for a moment, wondering who would come knocking like that on someone's door at seven in the morning. Of course no one but the police-.

"Lisa Pacifist! If your here open the door!"

came the strong forceful voice of a young man. Lisa approached the solid wooden door, hesitantly opening it enough to see four policemen in blue uniforms.

"May we come inside, we had a report...or rather complaint.. by your fiancée, that you had been abducted, and presumed missing."

Lisa nodded unsurely, placing her hand on the chain lock on the door, she turned to see Kaze, Makenshi and Crux gone. She opened the door.

The policemen all came bursting in, pulling shotguns from their belts, pointing them all around the room. One man lowered his gun, turning to see Lisa standing shocked, a concerned frown coming upon her thin brows.

"Miss Pacifist, Mr Miner will be glad you are unharmed. Do you have any information on your kidnapper? Is he here? How did you get back?"

She slowly shook her head. Greg had gone to the police? She should have known she couldn't escape from the marriage that easily, but he had lied. He surely knew she hadn't been kidnapped.

The policeman nodded. Just then, Greg came through the door, an obviously false expression of relief on his face. She came up to Lisa, pulling his arms around her.

"Your okay!" he cried, then lowered his voice, hissing in her ear "What do you think you are doing, running away! The man didn't kill you so I hope you have a very good explanation for your behaviour."

Then suddenly she said it. It just came out as if they weren't even her words, like she wasn't the one speaking them.

"I don't want to marry you."

she stated firmly, stepping back from him. All the policemen froze, looking towards her.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a choice anyway."

he cried, trying not to raise his voice in front of the police.

"You know, most woman that run away from their weddings do it because they have second thoughts."

a policeman pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE!" Greg suddenly snapped, hitting the nearby wall with his fist "She has no choice in the matter, it's arranged!"

He hissed, his nostrils flaring out of rage. The chief policeman pointed his gun towards him.

"Calm down, I don't think she should be marrying a man like you anyway, for her own safety." he said, keeping a calm voice. "We are going to need proof that if has been arranged as well."

Greg let out a frustrated growl.

"She should have a copy of the old mans will, and I have a tape recording."

Lisa frowned at him.

"I don't have his will-"

"Check your damn mail, he died yesterday!"

Lisa's frown turned, her eyes welled up with hot stinging tears, as she felt a cold, hollow numbness flow through her body. He had died?

"I got a recording of him talking to her in the hospital, that should prove it."

Greg said flatly.

"You know that's invasion of privacy, a crime you will be fined for."

A policeman stated clearly. Greg snarled at him.

"I'll go get it from the hotel."

he muttered, leaving before the policemen could do anything to stop him..

"Don't worry Miss Pacifist, we will do what we can to keep him away."

a policeman comforted her, as she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Greg returned within fifteen minutes, with a tape cassette and a small white tape. He played it, at first there was him talking to Lisa's uncle, and thanking him for letting him marry his niece. A bunch of lies. He fast forwarded it a while, stopping it on the sound of violent coughing, then continuing to fast forward. Stopping it again, there was the sound of a soft female voice- Lisa.

"_Uncle, wake up." _

"It's about time you got here! I fell asleep waiting for you."

"I'm sorry uncle."

There was a short silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you..."

"Sit down Lisa, we need to talk."

There was another silence, only laboured breathing could be heard.

"Lisa. First, I have to tell you, you'll be fine without me. We have lived in different countries for so long, in a few weeks, you won't even notice."

There was another small silence. Lisa couldn't listen to it, she walked over to the other side of the room.

"You know everyone has to die someday, and when it's your time, you'll meet your mother and I again."

"...And Kaze..?"

Her whisper could barely be heard on the recorder, but Greg heard it. Frowned deeply, looking over to Lisa with a rage filled glare.

"That man who took you!"

A policeman looked at him in surprise.

"I thought she was abducted, the way you explained it! But she clearly chose this man over you."

Greg rewound the tape.

"...And Kaze..?"

"You mean the bastard was dead! Bt he punched me in the face!"

He screeched. Confusion filled the room. A policeman quieted Greg so they could listen.

"Who's this?"

"He was a man in Wonderland, he sacrificed his life to protect this world."

"And you feel deeply for him?"

The tape fell silent again, then the sound of Lisa crying could be heard.

"I just lost him, and now you."

"There, there Lisa. I have some more news for you."

The crying, after a few minutes, began to subside.

"Remember the marriage? I have chosen the perfect man for you. Remember when your mother died, and I got custody of you? I'd decided that if you were not married or engaged by the time of my death, I would choose a man for you."

"Uncle, I don't want to marry a stranger."

"This man will take good care of you, and he is wealthy. Don't you want that?"

"I want love.."

"I'm sorry Lisa. You know if I could give you that I would, but I want to insure you a safe future with someone I know will take care of you."

A policeman stopped the tape.

"Looks like uncle didn't choose so well." he joked "Well there is no law saying that you two must be wed, but you do know that means you will be outcaste from your family?" Lisa nodded, she didn't have ant family left anyway. "I only have one more question. Why wasn't there a file of this 'Kaze' man on our database? It's like he doesn't exist."

Lisa finally built up the courage to speak again.

"He doesn't come from this world, a few weeks ago I got back from a mission in the Inner World- Wonderland. That's where I met him, so there wouldn't be any files on him here."

The policeman nodded understandably.

"The bastard punched be in the face! He nearly broke my nose!"

Greg suddenly yelled, struggling in the police offices grip.

"Well between you and me I don't want to interfere with the Inner World or anyone from it. And I don't think it's even possible to charge him with assault without having to create files on him. Lets keep it a secret, and perhaps you two go back to the Inner World to stay out of trouble."

The policeman muttered to Lisa. Kaze wasn't from Wonderland but Windaria, but she didn't want to go into detail about him with this policeman.

"Greg was the one who threw the fist punch anyway."

Lisa admitted. The policeman smiled warmly.

"Well in that case we don't have to even say he exists."

Lisa thanked him, and Greg was escorted out, because of his threatening attitude. She closed the door behind them, then went to search for Kaze, Makenshi and Crux. All three of them stood against the wall in the hallway, Kaze had a deep scowl on his face.

He felt even more hatred towards Greg now, but he kept asking himself: Why? Although he knew very well exactly what the answer was. Because of what the man had tried to do to Lisa. Kaze wouldn't let anyone hurt her, he had a strange sudden need to protect her, even more than when Chaos was a threat.

"I think it would be a good idea if we left the apartment."

Lisa suggested, receiving a nod from Makenshi.

"I think Crux and I should take our own path for now." he told her, a calm, yet saddened look on his face "We must find out why the train hasn't come. I'm sure Kaze would stay to protect you where ever you plan to go."

Kaze looked at him for a moment.

"Will we see you again?"

Lisa asked hopefully, clasping her hands together. Makenshi nodded, smiling sadly.

"Come Crux."

he lowered his hand to the small doll-like girl, she took it.

"But how will you-"

Lisa began to ask as Makenshi walked past them and out of sight to the living room. A mist began to creep along the floor, and peering out to the living room, the white swordsman was gone.

"He can protect himself."

Kaze suddenly said in a detached voice. Lisa nodded in agreement, sighing wearily.

"I know." She leaned against the wall "I think we should leave. I don't know where to go, but we have to figure out why the train didn't come. Perhaps tonight we should go to the old station."

Kaze lowered his head indicating agreement.

For that day they were to wait for the right time of night to go back to the subway, where the search for a reason why they were stranded would begin, and so would their next fight.

* * *

Okay another chapter, this was my first free weekend since we got back to school, I'll try to get the next chapter up faster though. Please R&R. 


	7. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with FF:U!

YAY! Next chapter is _THE_ chapter! Nah, not the end, just _the_ chapter, you'll have to wait and see, and so will I!... I haven't done it yet...

Oh yeah, remember how I said a few chapters ago how I based a part of the plot off FF:AS? Don't worry about that, but I have question. If anyone knows anything about After Spiral, **apart** from the characters Dolwa (or Dorwa or something) and Touya, could you please email me about it? I've looked and looked but I honestly can't find any other info on it, and I don't think I'll be able to get it here in New Zealand, even when I do know enough Japanese to read and translate it.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Surprise Attack

* * *

The day dragged on as Lisa and Kaze sat in the apartment barely speaking. Lisa would occasionally go find chores to do to keep her mind off what they could possibly find while looking for answers about the disappearance of the train. She tried to think of safe logical reasons, like Cid taking it back for repairs or something, but no matter what, her thoughts would drift to something terrible.

Seven o'clock at night was when she approached Kaze.

"The streets calm down, after midnight that would be the best time to go down, what do you think?"

Kaze looked up at her for a moment.

"I don't know your world."

"Oh, right!" Lisa blushed, laughing it off. Before turning away again. "I think I'll have a shower before we leave." she said, half to herself, not expecting Kaze to listen, although he did. He always did.

She left the room, going to the bathroom on the left side of the hallway. She closed the door, turning on the water in the shower, she hung a towel over the top of the glass door. Beginning to strip out of her clothing. The room quite quickly steamed up, and she got into the hot shower, letting the water wash down her back. She hadn't showered since just before the wedding two days ago, she could almost feel the dirt washing off her.

The warmth of the water washing over her somehow reminded her of Kaze. When he had held her when she was frightened, it almost gave her the same warm, safe feeling. She blushed, feeling the need to cover herself up, she shouldn't have started to think of Kaze.

Kaze closed his eyes, listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Lisa had seemed distracted all day, as if she was nervous or afraid of what they might find. He hadn't thought about what could happen when they went down there to the subway station, but he had to be prepared for anything.

Lisa got out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around herself. She opened the door, heading to her room. Deciding to put on the same clothes she had been wearing that day, she dried herself, dressing. Looking down to the floor in the corner of the room where the wedding dress lay, she knew it wasn't good on the floor, and she couldn't stand it there. She rushed quickly out to the kitchen, opening a draw holding plastic, and rubbish bags. She grabbed a huge bag, taking it back to her room and stuffing the wedding dress hastily in. She could throw it out tomorrow. She tied her hair back to it's usual style, going back out to the lounge. She sat down near Kaze, who looked over to her.

"I hope Cid just took the train back for a while." Lisa said, she sounded hopeful "I don't want everyone to go through what they went through last time with Chaos." she looked directly at Kaze "I don't want you to leave again."

she murmured quietly, her voice soft and fragile.

Kaze couldn't just turn away from her painful gaze, their eyes were locked. She seemed so pained saying she didn't want _him_ to go.

Lisa looked wearily at the clock, it read half past twelve in the morning. Kaze immediately knew it was time, and stood up.

"Finally time to leave."

Lisa sighed, picking her keys up from the bench. Her and Kaze silently left, following the same alleyways they had used to get from the subway to the apartment building just the night before.

The trip took longer than the time they ran from the wedding because there was no need to run. They dodged the mud and puddles this time, finally reaching the old underground station at around twenty past one. Carefully descending down the chipped and dirty steps to the station they both froze in shock.

On the ground, beside the tracks was Makenshi, battered and weak, he held himself up by his sword, unsteadily trying to keep his knees from collapsing.

"Makenshi!"

Lisa gasped, stepping forward to help him. She was held back by Kaze though, who grabbed her hand, bringing her back to his side.

"It's a trap,"

he growled, pulling his shotgun from it's holster aiming it at the wall on the other side of the tracks, behind where Makenshi was.

"What are you doing!"

Lisa asked in a panic filled voice.

Kaze kept his aim at the wall, suddenly, out of no where, there came a maniacal laugh, a puppet-like figure emerged from where the gun was pointed. Oscha.

"Well, well. We should have known the Black Wind would still be around when we found Makenshi."

"...We..?"

Lisa asked, she froze up, unable to do or say anything else. Kaze moved closer to her protectively.

"Of course, Oscha-baby wasn't the only one that fell into Chaos."

Just as the voice was heard, Herba came into sight. The appearances of the two had changed somewhat. Oscha's mask was still cracked and broken from the battle with Chaos, revealing an ugly, rather disturbing eye. And the bulb like flower on Herba's head had now blossomed into a fully grown flower.

"You didn't think it was over did you?" Oscha asked, his voice getting higher with each word, Makenshi finally dropped to the floor with a painful slam. "We were the ones that fell into Chaos, it didn't have any effect on us... but unfortunately for you, you aren't going to be as lucky."

"That's right, now with the Omega piece and a little something else, we can revive Chaos, making him far stronger." Herba revealed, smirking.

"The Omega piece from the train? You took it?"

Lisa asked fearfully.

"And don't think you'll be getting out of this," Herba began walking towards her, Kaze switching his aim to her "you were my Hughug-babies meal, and not only did he not get it, he died thanks to you and your mean friends!"

She was only feet away from Lisa, when Kaze stepped in her path.

"Ooh, looks like Magun-baby is quite protective!" with a 'humph' she turned "Oscha-baby, lets go we have work to do, we can deal with these pests later."

"Of course."

Oscha agreed, disappearing into the wall, just as Kaze fired at him. Looking around, Herba had also disappeared. Kaze lowered his gun, putting it back in it's holster. He looked at Lisa, she had a look of shock and fear on her face, she looked up at him.

"They are reviving Chaos?"

tears welled up in her eyes, and began rolling down her checks.

Kaze watched as she began to weep, he wanted to help her, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing but promise the defeat of Chaos, which had great consequences for him. He knew putting an end to Chaos would also end his life, and Makenshi would be there to fight with him, because even while they where greatest rivals, they still couldn't defeat Chaos on their own. Both lives would be lost. Kaze remembered Lisa said she couldn't bare to lose him again, for whatever reason that was he couldn't put her through pain. They would have to get Herba and Oscha before they had a chance to create this new Chaos.

Kaze walked up to Makenshi, lying limply on the floor. Lisa followed close behind, wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks, she tried desperately to calm herself, but so much had happened lately. Too much for her to just stand and handle.

She dropped down beside the battered, white clad swordsman. Suddenly a soft squeak was heard, Crux. She appeared from nowhere, presumably from hiding, landing beside Lisa to help the fallen young man. He smiled at the small child-like creature, as she got down beside him on her hands and knees, looking terribly worried.

"I'll be fine."

he reassured them, looking at Crux, staring helplessly, and guiltily at him. He rolled over, pulling himself up with all his upper body strength, but feeling someone pull his right hand out from underneath him, his left gave way. He tightly closed his eyes, expecting to hit the hard, stone cold concrete, but never did. Looking up to his support, Lisa put on a brave smile through her fears and pain, holding his arm around her shoulders.

"We should get you and Crux somewhere to stay while we figure out what to do."

She looked up at Kaze, who gave her a brief nod of his head. She took her phone from a pocket in her orange blazer, and dialled the Hayakawa's number.

It was around two in the morning, the Hayakawa's had very generously let Lisa, Kaze. Makenshi and Crux stay with them until they decided fully on what they planned to do. Makenshi had been taken to the guests room and gotten bandaged up, Crux refused to leave his side. Kaze was in the living room, along with Lisa. The two barely spoke, but they knew exactly what had to be done to bring down Oscha and Herba, if they didn't in time it wasn't the hope that would be lost though, it would be lives.

Ai and Yu had gone back to sleep, and shortly after caring for Makenshi's wounds so had Mary and Joe. The house was black and soundless. Within a few short hours, though, it would be dawn and that meant either a day of waiting and biding time, or the action and danger of hunting down their once thought to be dead enemies.

Lisa took a deep sigh, as she left the couch, sitting down beside Kaze.

"Thank you .. again." she whispered "For protecting me today."

she smiled, as he looked down at her, although she had no idea whether he could see it or not. It didn't matter. She closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder, and soon falling into a well needed sleep.

Lisa awoke early, it must have been before everyone else in the house, because there were no sounds of breakfast cooking, or people rushing to get ready for work or school. There was a clock on the wall in the living room, she read it: six fifteen. She turned to Kaze, his eyes were closed, and he seemed to be sleeping, she had never seen him do such a thing. Blushing, she let out a muffled giggle, covering her mouth, it really was strangely cute. Even now in the most troubling of circumstances she still couldn't keep her mind off him, not even for a day. Wondering about how and why he got here, why he was even alive, and why he was beginning to act more and more warmly towards her. It puzzled her, he really was a very mysterious man.

Soon the Hayakawa's awoke, Mary made breakfast, which was eaten by her, Joe, the twins, Lisa and taken to Makenshi's room. Lisa made mental note in her head to ask Kaze later when and even if he ever ate.

Ai and Yu left for school by eight and Joe had to do some check ups at the lab, Mary decided to go with him, and before long Lisa, Kaze Makenshi and Crux were left alone for the day in the Hayakawa's house.

Lisa got a call on her cell phone about midday, checking the screen she noticed it was a call from work, and quickly remembered she hadn't informed them that she had returned from Wonderland. She answered.

"Hello.."

"Miss Pacifist, we can finally reach you, does this mean you've returned? You know you are meant to report to headquarters as soon as you return?"

a male voice lightly scolded on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, but there is some trouble at the moment, it's to do with Wonderland, and-"

was it really such a great idea to be telling everyone? But this man was her boss.

"And what?"

he questioned

"And causes an extremely huge threat to our world Mr Dolwa."

she told him, without a second thought.

"You are involved in this?"

"Yes... I have to help, please understand."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"Do what you must, but be careful, you know you are our best agent."

"Thank you very much."

she said graciously, before hearing the phone being hung up. She sighed, she had completely forgotten about what had once been her first priority.

She got p from the couch, going to the gests room to see how Makenshi was recovering. She knocked, then entered just a few seconds later. Crux sat on a stool beside the bed, watching the sleeping man. His swordsman's attire was draped over a chair at the end of the bed, and his visible chest was covered by cloth bandages. His breathing seemed normal and he looked to be recovering very well.

Lisa decided to leave him to rest, she went back out to the living room, kneeling down beside Kaze.

"Hey." she smiled, getting his full attention "I was just wondering if you had any idea of how long it will take Makenshi to heal?"

she felt pretty stupid asking him. Like he would know, he probably didn't know, and didn't want to know much about the young man at all.

"It won't be long... he is stronger than he looks."

Kaze muttered. Lisa smiled

"I see. I guess you should know after all the fighting you guys have done."

* * *

I didn't plan to put Dolwa in After Chaos, so his isn't going to be part of Herba's and Oscha's plans, I just remembered that Lisa has a job, and there might be someone looking for her.

* * *


	8. Blossoming Love

Disclaimer: I don't own FF:U or anything to do with it..

michievious-lil-kitsune: So sorry I couldn't do DDR, maybe in another fic, I have been recently planning another FF:U one!

This is the one, it's _THE_ chapter! The one you might have been waiting for, if not dreading or just sitting thinking "...Yeah, whatever...", no it's not the end, it's not the chapter where some maniac comes running in, shooting all the main characters, it's just _the_ chapter.. now... um, you can read it...

* * *

Chapter 7:

Blossoming Love

Mary and Joe came back at about two thirty, while Ai and Yu arrived home at around four o'clock. They asked Lisa a few questions about Herba and Oscha, none of which she could answer. They wanted to help, but she, along with their parents decided it was far too dangerous to even consider it. They had gotten into enough trouble already.

The afternoon seemed to pass faster than that morning, and the previous day. Ai and Yu disappeared to their rooms to do some homework of about an hour, while Mary began thinking about dinner, coming to a conclusion of Joe going out and buying something.

"Hey Lisa," Yu asked as he entered the living room, sitting down beside Lisa, with Ai following him "what are you guys actually going to do once Makenshi is better?"

"Well... we haven't really talked about it yet."

she told them, glancing off in Kaze's direction

"Figures."

Ai muttered, frowning at him.

"But it's not like I play a big part in this fight, we just have to get to Oscha and Herba before this new Chaos is created, and I'm sure Kaze and Makenshi will know what to do when the time comes."

She glanced over at Kaze again, who looked back at her.

The evening was quite relaxing. Lisa ate dinner with the Hayakawa's, and joined in on the conversations, but her mind wasn't really on the subjects. No matter how relaxing it was, her mind was on what Oscha and Herba could be planning, or doing right at that moment.

After watching some television, Ai and Yu left for their bedrooms, that was around nine o'clock, soon after ten Mary and Joe also left, replacing Makenshi's bandages and giving him some food, before also disappearing to their room. Soon after, Makenshi made his way down to the living room, giving Lisa quite a surprise. Perhaps they would be leaving sooner than she had expected.

"Makenshi! Are you feeling better?"

she asked as he entered the living room.

"I think we can leave soon, the cuts are almost closed up."

he said, putting on a weak smile, holding a hand to a bandaged slash on his chest.

"We only leave at full strength, not until you are fully healed."

Kaze suddenly told him, standing up. Lisa turned, surprised at Kaze's sudden interest in Makenshi's health. She smiled, nodding in agreement.

"He's right, we... well you guys have to strong, and at your best for your battle.."

she decided not to say anymore. Kaze and Makenshi exchanged serious glances, they both knew that if they waited too long it would be too late and they would have no choice but to fight the new Chaos, and they knew Lisa knew just as much as they did.

"So... where's Crux?"

Lisa asked, relieving the trio from the awkward silence.

"She has been watching me for so long without any rest, she finally got too tired and fell asleep." he smiled "I'd better get back before she wakes up and starts worrying."

He turned, walking, with only a very slight limp, that reminded Lisa of a question she had wanted to ask.

"Makenshi?" he turned back, looking at her "How did they do that to you?"

"I don't remember much, but they somehow used the Omega crystal.."

he turned once again, leaving.

The Omega crystal? She hadn't expected that, they must have been using it for more than just Chaos.

There were a few moments silence as the pair listened to Makenshi's fading footsteps. Lisa looked over at Kaze, he stared back at her, she walked slowly over to him.

"I know that you can't fight until Makenshi is healed, but I also know that the longer you wait, the closer Chaos is to being reborn. I don't want the same thing to happen that did last time.."

she looked up into his pained cerulean eyes, as a frown came across his face, not an angry one, but more like one that showed her he understood her.

"Please tell me you won't die again.." she whispered in a begging voice, she reached for his hand with hers, holding it tightly. Her voice shook as she spoke "Please...?"

Kaze let his fingers close around hers, his frown disappeared into a look of sorrow. He swallowed hard, letting all his pride drop.

"I won't."

he whispered back to her in a hushed, hoarse voice.

Lisa smiled, she made herself trust his words no matter what the odds. She flung her arms around him, letting tears fall freely into his shoulder. Kaze was the one person she could let her emotions go with. He let her cry, without a word, maybe not words of encouragement, but he wouldn't say a single thing to hurt her.

Lisa didn't sob or wale, she kept silent as tears rolled from her eyes onto Kaze's shoulder. Suddenly she felt him gently push her back slightly, he looked down at her lifting his hand to her cheek and wiping a tear away. She lowered her head, feeling him lift it again. He actually looked concerned, deeply worried. She could tell by the look in his eyes, an emotion showing that she had never seen. She became transfixed, unable to take her eyes away from his.

Kaze felt as if no part of him was listening to his brain. He had thought he had complete control over his actions, either he was being proven wrong, or this was what he truly wanted to do but couldn't admit it to even himself.

He lowered his head, slowly closing the distance between them.

Lisa suddenly felt his lips press firmly against her own. It took her a second to realise what was going on, then another to forget the shock, before she closed her eyes letting everything around her but Kaze disappear. His left arm supported her back, pulling her against him, she felt so safe when he held her, all her fear dissolved into nothing. The fact that the Magun disabled him from being able to wrap both arms around her didn't matter at all. Their lips parted for a moment, while they caught their breath, only moving away by a few inches.

Both interlocked their lips once again without a word. For once they could both forget about everything. Every pain they felt, everything that was happening around and inside them. All that mattered for that one moment was that they were together, finally.

"Promise not to ever leave me..."

Lisa whispered, burying her head into his neck. Kaze's head lowered, with a look of profound happiness, yet deep pain at her words. He let his head rest against hers, closing his eyes. What if he did die? Forgot everything, causing Lisa to lose everything?

Morning came and Ai was the first one up. She snuck down to the living room, careful not to wake anyone. She suddenly became shocked to see the sleeping Lisa huddled against Kaze, who's head was lowered. She quickly backed around the corner she had come out from, trying hard not to snigger, and tiptoed back upstairs to her room. She didn't want to be the one to humiliate Lisa if not both of them when they awoke to an audience.

Lisa discreetly watched as Ai snuck back around the corner, a small, soft smile gracing her lips She disentangled her hand from the tight grip of Kaze's gloved left hand and stood up. She silently crept up to the guest room where Makenshi was resting. Knocking lightly on the door, she didn't expect it to be heard, but within seconds Makenshi greeted her with a warm, although tired smile. He was fully dressed in his swordsman's attire, and by the looks of things almost at full strength.

"Makenshi... I came to ask you about Herba and Oscha."

Lisa whispered, as he let her into the small room. A slightly puzzled look crossed his face.

"What is it?"

he questioned, rather curiously.

"You've spent a bit of time near them, right? I was wondering if you had any clue as to where they could be right now...?"

she asked him somewhat unsurely, wondering if he had even the tiniest clue, but he was probably their best, maybe only hope to finding them anytime soon.

"I can't imagine them returning to the Inner World, now that the easiest route has been destroyed by them... but I don't know my way around this island, so I don't know the possibilities of where the could be."

"What do you mean by 'easiest route'?"

Lisa asked, wondering if there were other ways to get back to Wonderland.

"The Pillar of Darkness, as you call it holds a connection to the Inner World; Wonderland, so there must be away to get through. Although they plan to destroy and consume this world which means they have no need to travel back as of yet." Lisa nodded, taking all this information in. "Perhaps it's best if we wait for them to come to us."

"So the first place to look should be..."

"The subway."

both said at once. Lisa let out a small laugh, exchanging a smile with Makenshi.

"I'd better get back."

she said quietly, getting up and silently leaving the room.

She made her way back to the living room, sitting back down beside Kaze, who looked wearily down at her.

"You're awake.." she smiled "I was just talking to Makenshi, he seems much better. I asked him if he knew where Oscha and Herba could be, and we thought that we should wait for them to come to us. And the best place we could think of was the subway."

she talked quietly, wrapping her arms around his, and resting against his shoulder. He looked down at her, listening silently.

"What do you think?" she asked him, receiving the silent gesture of a small nod "I don't know how you will be able to use the Magun though..."

she said, her voice becoming a soft whisper.

Kaze didn't know either. I was broken now and the twins seemed to be the only ones with the power to thaw it. They couldn't just tag along, it was far too dangerous.

Suddenly Lisa shifted away from his arm, standing up again.

"Ai came out before." she said, an enlightening grin on her face "I don't think you'll want the whole family, and Makenshi catching you with me on your arm."

she got up, moving soundlessly over to the couch, only moments before Yu came stumbling, half asleep down the stairs and into the living room, trudging in his slippers.

"Morning Lisa," he smiled, trying his hardest to look presentable "Good morning Kaze."

The next half hour was very hectic. The twins rushed around the house trying to prepare for school, and Mary and Joe did much the same, although Mary was getting ready for a days shopping, and Joe had to go to their lab to check up on his employees. They had promised to give Ai and Yu a ride to school, so everyone would be out of the house early.

The twins basically followed one another from one room to the next, brushing their teeth, packing their bags, bushing their hair, then bidding farewell to their visitors.

"See you when we get home, unless you guys leave in the middle of the day."

Yu laughed, slipping into his school shoes at the door.

"Yeah, and don't get into any trouble you to!"

Ai warned, pointing her finger towards Lisa and Kaze. Kaze, of course, did nothing, and Lisa gave a wave and a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about us."

Mary and Joe then quickly rushed over to the doorway, slipping their shoes on as well.

"Are you two ready to go?" Mary asked the children, they nodded eagerly as Ai flung open the door, waving a final goodbye, rushing down the stone steps out the front of the house "Call Joe at work if you need anything."

she told Lisa, Joe nodding, with a wave goodbye.

"Hurry! We're going to be late!"

Ai suddenly yelled from somewhere outside, and within moments the door was closed and the Hayakawa's had left the hose again.

Lisa approached Kaze again.

"I think we should leave while they are out." she said to him. Kaze stood up as she neared him "Makenshi seems strong enough to leave. You were right about the fast healing." she smiled, looking up at him, his facial features seemed to soften now. "What do you think?"

"You should get him, we have to find them now."

Kaze responded. He couldn't wait any longer while Herba and Oscha resurrected what could cause the destruction and demolition of this world, just like what had happened to his world, and Makenshi's. He had always fought to stop it from happening, but it was a personal war now too. Lisa relied on him, not just a world of strangers, but his love.

* * *

Sorry it was shorter, and took way to long to update! Please, please, please forgive me? My life is very hectic with a sick cat and depressed friends... it's true. Oh yeah! And please read and review. Next chapter will be bigger and better because- I can't tell, you'll have to keep reading.

* * *


End file.
